The present invention relates to binding interfaces between a rider and a glide board, and more particularly to snowboard bindings that incorporate shock and vibration dampeners.
A snowboarder""s boots are typically secured to the snowboard by a binding that has one of a variety of overall configurations depending on intended use and rider preferences. Some riders utilize a conventional binding that includes a rear strap that secures over the rider""s instep and a forward strap that secures over the ball or toes of the rider""s boot. Other riders utilize a step-in binding system, in which engagement members secured on the boot, typically on a lower or side surface of the sole, selectively engages with jaws or catches on the binding. Numerous variations on these arrangements exist, but in each case the snowboard binding includes a frame or base plate that is fastened to the upper surface of the snowboard. Typically screws are utilized that pass through apertures formed in either the snowboard base plate or in a disc that mounts in the center of the base plate to permit rotatable adjustment of the base plate positioning. The screws are threaded into inserts that are molded, adhered or otherwise affixed within the upper surface of the snowboard.
In designing snowboard inserts, several considerations are typically made. The binding should permit the snowboarders boot to be as close as possible to contact with the snowboard, for good control, force transmission and feel. The boot should rest firmly against the binding base plate, without excessive slop that permits the boot to pivot forward and aft relative to the snowboard, again for better control. A predetermined degree of medial and lateral pivoting of the boot relative to the base plate may be permitted, particularly for certain riding styles. Finally, it is often desirable to provide for a degree of vibration dampening and shock absorption between the riders boots and the binding and board. Vibration dampening provides for better control, particularly when riding hard packed surfaces, and shock absorption is particularly beneficial for riding over jumps, half pipes, and other terrain.
In view of these needs, some binding manufacturers have developed bindings that accommodate gasket like elastomeric dampeners disposed between the binding plate and board, to absorb shock and vibration between the binding plate and board. Other manufacturers provide elastomeric dampener pads that mount on an upper surface of the binding plate, to absorb shock and vibration between the base plate and sole of the boot. In some instances, dampener pads are provided that are inserted from below the base plate, through apertures defined in the base plate, before mounting the base plate on the board. The dampener pads project through the apertures a predetermined degree above the upper surface of the base plate.
In such dampened bindings, different thickness pads may be selectively removed and inserted, to change the height of the dampener pad projecting above the base plate, allowing for adjustment of the degree of dampening and to better fit a variety of snowboard boot configurations. However, adjustment requires providing a variety of dampening pads, can only be made by first removing the base plate from the snowboard, and is limited to incremental adjustment as permitted by available dampener pad thicknesses. While adjustment may be made before a rider starts riding, adjustment during a ride may be impracticable due to lack of access to tools, difficulties in handling tools and components while on a snow covered slope, and the need to carry alternate dampener pads. Thus if a rider determines during a ride that excess slop exists between the boot sole and binding, or a different degree of dampening is called for, adjustments typically can not or are not made.
The present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. The at least one boot securement member is suitable configured as one or more binding straps, step-in binding catches or jaws, or combination thereof. The binding plate defines at least one dampener mounting aperture. A dampener base is mounted within the dampener mounting aperture of the base plate, and defines a first threaded surface. The binding further includes at least one dampener pad including an elastomeric portion, and defining an upper surface and a second threaded surface threadably engaged with the first threaded surface of the dampener base. The dampener pad is threadably adjustable relative to the dampener base so that the upper surface of the pad projects a selected amount above the base plate.
The present invention thus provides an adjustable dampening system that may be utilized in a snowboard binding to enable the user to selectively adjust the height or disposition of dampening pads without the necessity to remove or loosen the binding from the snowboard. When securing the rider""s snowboard boot encased foot to the snowboard binding prior to use, if it is determined that a dampening pad is not suitably contacting the lower surface of the sole of the snowboard boot, or its not sufficiently bearing against the sole of the snowboard boot, a dampening pad or multiple dampening pads can be readily adjusted. The user needs simply to twist the dampening pad within the dampening base, utilizing either the user""s thumb or finger, or utilizing a tool such as a screwdriver, depending on the configuration of the present invention. When riding the snowboard, such as down a slope, it may be determined that there is excess slop in the binding, resulting in excessive movement of the boot relative to the board or insufficient shock and vibration happening. When this occurs, adjustment of the binding can be made readily, including on the slope, again without the need to remove the binding from the board. The present invention thus is highly adaptable and readily adjusted.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. A dampener pad including an elastomeric head portion and a base. The base of the dampener pad is threadably engaged with the threaded dampener mount of the dampener base. The dampener pad is threadably adjustable relative to the dampener base so that the head portion projects a selected amount above the base plate.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate, and a dampener base mounted on the base plate. A dampener pad is adjustably mounted on the dampener base for selective vertical adjustment relative to the dampener base.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. A dampener pad is adjustably mounted on the base plate for selective vertical adjustment relative to the dampener base.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. A dampener base is mounted on the base plat and defines a first threaded surface. A dampener pad includes an elastomeric portion and a second threaded surface that is threadably engaged with the first threaded surface of the dampener base. The dampener pad is threadably adjustable relative to the dampener base, to selectively adjust the position of the elastomeric portion relative to the base plate.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. A dampener pad includes an elastomeric portion and a second dampener engagement surface that is engaged with the first dampener engagement surface of the dampener base. The dampener pad is adjustable relative to the base plate to selectively adjust the position of the elastomeric portion relative to the base plate.
A still further aspect of the present invention provides a snowboard binding for selectively securing a snowboard boot to a snowboard. The binding includes a base plate securable to an upper surface of the snowboard. The binding further includes at least one boot securement member mounted on the base plate. A dampener pad includes a second dampener engagement surface that is adjustably engaged with the first dampener engagement surface of the dampener base. The dampener pad is adjustable relative to the base plate to selectively adjust the position of the dampener pad relative to the base plate.